Misplaced Determination
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: This contains a little spock, and his parents. When he wishes to prove he can be like the rest of the Vulcans, his choice on how to do so, proves illogical.


Today had been another one of those days, one where Spock had again come back with a defeated look in his eyes, the look that made his mother so sad and probably his father even though he didn't care to admit that fact. The others teased him often on his differences, it wore their son more than even he would say, it was evident that his Vulcan half was just as much at play as his human half was in the eight year old by the fact he chose not to show anything else, it was just his eyes, purely human in nature that gave his hurt away.

His mother had wanted to console her son, but she was discouraged by his father as often she was, it was a very difficult thing to leave your child be when they looked like he did, but she took heed of his words and left him be, no matter how difficult it was on her part. Their son was growing and would soon be acting more Vulcan, meaning he'd want to be consoled a lot less than he had been before now, it was better he and his mother started to get used to it now. Still, she had asked about it and both had listened as he told them over their evening meal, it was even harder not to console him then, as he listened the things he'd call them, and their son who often felt the need to stand up for all of them but never did. They spent the evening together as they always did, in light conversation that would take their son's mind off things, and Amanda left them for a moment while Sarek meditated with him. He'd been taught it a while back; he'd quickly caught on to it and seemed to enjoy it. He was then sent off to his room, to rest though he probably wouldn't, despite he again had to go to the learning centre the following morning, each bid him goodnight and he left them be.

Amanda sighed and settled on the couch across from Sarek and shook her head "They always pick on him" she stated a light anger in his tone "He is different my wife, they do not understand and so they bully him, it is illogical" was his answer, calm and cool, much to her irritation, how he was so calm when their son could come home and look so sad was beyond her. "It shouldn't matter that he's different! And if it's so illogical why do they insist on continuing it?" she seethed "You are acting irrationally, there is nothing we can do" Sarek informed. She let out a disbelieving sand frustrated breath, pushed up from the sofa and left the room to stand out in the warm, fresh air or Vulcan, wisely Sarek hadn't followed.

However, unbeknown to them, Spock had heard them from up in his room, his Vulcan ears picked up very easily on it, it was a passionate conversation, that was what his mother had said the first time he'd asked why they were talking to each other in such a loud manner, he was sure they called it arguing but he supposed passionate conversation sounded nicer. He like his mother didn't understand why the others kept saying something to him, he was half Vulcan and half Human, but surely the Vulcan had to count for something. Apparently not enough to leave him alone, but why? Asking that and not being able to answer it frustrated him so, there had to be a reason. Maybe he could do something, something the rest of the young Vulcans did that would make them back off, something that proved despite his difference, he was still like them. The idea sparked in his mind, he pushed off of his bed, landing quietly on the floor.

He paused, his parents would say no, he was supposed to be resting, he sighed slightly and thought carefully, he could wait he supposed but he wanted to be able to tell the other young Vulcans sooner than that. He cast his gaze to the window, raised a brow and nodded, he was being illogical, partly, he knew that. But he was still young and he was part human, his mother said that meant he was allowed to be illogical, but he was never to say that she told him so to his father. He climbed back on the bed, crawled to the window and pushing it open. His gaze cast downwards briefly, there was no window to go passed this side, which would prove a good thing, he was quiet in shuffling to the window and using the strong vines that grew up the wall to help him climb down it. He was aware he had to be very quiet, his father after all, was Vulcan and his hearing would be as good, if not better than Spock's. After a little while of climbing, his feet landed on the soft ground, he crouched as he walked away from his home, keeping low and quiet as he did so. It was only when he was clear of his home that he straightened up and allowed his feet to carry him faster, towards the mountain and cliff areas. The other Vulcans went there often, Spock never could climb up them, fear struck him before he could, he was about to change that.

Back within the home, Sarek having given his wife time to calm, now rose to his feet and joined her, settling a hand against the small of her back, resulting in a small settling onto her features, it was silent between them but not awkward and this was really how he apologized. They stood a while before she turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I'm going to check on Spock" she stated simply, and he wisely just bowed his head in agreement, resulting in a thankful smile. She left her husband and went back inside, headed for the stairs, climbed them and made her way to her son's room. "I bet he's not sleeping" she muttered fondly to herself. Still she pushed the door to his room open carefully when she reached it, just in case. What she saw made her freeze and forced her heart to race. Her son wasn't in his room, and the open window told her all it needed to. She shook her head, span on her heels and ran down the stairs and back to Sarek, whose face showed great concern upon seeing his wife so distressed, perhaps one of few things that could make him show so much. "Adun'a, what is it?" he asked, voice calm as he crossed to her "Spock's gone" she answered, her own voice wavering.

Sarek's features crossed briefly with worry, for a second, and then it was gone, his features turning stoic and unreadable, but he did let an arm go around her "Then we find him" he answered "How?" she asked, he'd never really gone far from home, it would be hard to know where he'd gone "I-Chaya" Sarek called. The large, brown, fluffy animal known as a Sehlat stretched up from the carpet, shook its body and joined them "He'll know Spock's sent" Amanda mused in realization, resulting in a bow of Sarek's head in confirmation. She sighed in slight relief and turned, Sarek's arm remained looped around her as he exited with her, the Sehlat which would help them some following close behind. Why on Earth Spock was tempted to do this neither parent knew, but as soon as they found him, they'd be sure to ask.


End file.
